The invention relates to the field of snow removal equipment and comprises an apparatus on which a powered snow-throwing device may be suspended a predetermined depth into an accumulation of snow to facilitate removal of snow which would otherwise be too deep for effective operation of the device.
In recent years the use of power-driven snow throwers and powered snow shovels has become increasingly popular as a means for fast, efficient, and convenient snow removal both on commercial and residential properties. While small to moderate sized self-propelled snow-throwing devices are generally effective for the clearing of driveways, small parking areas and long sidewalk runs, the fairly heavy self-propelled devices do not function effectively in small areas where high maneuverability is required or for the clearing of flights of steps or multi-level landscapes.
To solve the high maneuverability and low weight demands of clearing steps, multi-level terrain, and small residential use areas, a number of lightweight, easily maneuvered, power driven snow shovels have been developed. Typically such power shovels are compact, small, and easily carried by the operator. They frequently are not self-propelled and must be pushed along and into the snow to allow the shovel to pick up and discharge the snow in a generally forward direction. Such lightweight power shovels meet the requirements of low volume snow removal very satisfactorily where a relatively small area of surface must be cleared and the snow accumulation is not excessive.
When snow depths much over six inches are encountered, these lightweight power shovels must be held and manipulated by the user so as to skim off the snow in a series of deepening cuts until the ground level is reached, and accordingly up to now have been more limited in their ability to handle deep snow accumulations. Under deep snow conditions the continuous supporting of the power shovel's weight as well as the forward pushing of the shovel makes the snow removal task more physically demanding of the operator. The operating of the power shovel can be still more demanding where heavy moist snow is present, removal of such snow requiring a more shallow cut than does dry, finely powdered snow.
The present invention provides an accessory which in combination with a power shovel permits the convenient removal of a greater depth of accumulated snow and is constructed to adapt the power shovel to both heavy, wet snow and finely powdered snow.